The U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,332 describes a radio-frequency coaxial switch which includes at least one movable contact piece and a stationary contact arrangement having a contact element supported at one extremity of a compression spring. The other extremity of the spring is connected to an inner conductor of the associated coaxial connection. The contact element, prestressed by the compression spring in the direction of the movable contact piece, consists of a sleeve which surrounds the inner conductor and the compression spring and is resiliently supported on the front face of the movable contact piece or stud.
The German Pat. No. 341,723 describes a conventional rotary switch in which the stationary contact element is constituted by contact drums upon which compression springs act. The contact drums cooperate with the contact pieces which are arranged in a locked fashion on a switch rotor.
The use of contact drums in radio-frequency switches is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,324. In this prior art, the contact drums are not provided as a contact element arranged at one extremity of a stationary contact piece but instead constitute the movable part.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,925 describes a radio-frequency coaxial switch which utilizes a contact element in the form of a leaf spring which extends the inner conductor of an associated coaxial connector and is prestressed in direction toward the movable part.
The German published specification No. 1 938 77 illustrates a radio-frequency switch which includes a switch rotor used as a movable contact piece which is contacted on both sides thereof.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 1,740,640 a knife switch with contact rolls is known which in order to obtain a contact engages in corresponding recesses of the contact blade.